Rex vs El Fregadero
by ZarBalor25
Summary: Carga con un Dios demonio dentro, es un Guardia Dimensional, participó en no una sino dos guerras dimensionales, pero ahora tiene un problema mucho mayor, reparaciones hogareñas, ¿Existe algo mas complicado y/o desagradable que reparar un fregadero atascado lleno de agua sucia?, no lo creo. El siguiente fic participa en el reto temático de Junio: ... vs... Para el foro Anteiku.


**Versus**

* * *

 **Muy buenos Días/Tardes/Noches a toda mi gente, soy ZarcortFan rrrreportandome con un nuevo Fic/Reto, y no, no será una épica batalla Dios contra Dios, el oponente del prota aquí no lo decidí yo, fue decidido de manera tan random que dudarán seriamente de mi salud mental :3**

 **De cualquier manera, espero sacarle una risa mínimo, ahora si, empecemos.**

 _El siguiente fic participa en el reto temático de Junio: ... vs... Para el foro Anteiku._

 **Nada me pertenece, solo los dos Oc que saldrán aquí y obviamente, la historia de este fic.**

* * *

 **Versus**

* * *

El astro rey apenas estaba empezando a mostrarse en las praderas del reino de Hyrule, los cuccos ( **Bestias del demonio** ) apenas iniciaban sus cantos dando inicio a un nuevo y hermoso día en Hyurle.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - un grito femenino se oye en toda la pradera del reino, ¿De donde provenía?, de una algo apartada pero muy bonita cabaña cerca de un hermoso lago cristalino, dentro de esa cabaña en lo que sería la cocina se encontraba la hechicera blanca, Lana, con una expresión de terror en su rostro y arriba de la mesa completamente asustada, en ese momento entra corriendo un chico peliazul de ojos rojos, vistiendo una simple camisa blanca, pantalones negros y tenis deportivos.

\- Lana, ¿Qué sucede? - pregunta el chico.

\- Rex, ¡Mira! - dice la chica asustada señalando el fregadero ( **Lavaplatos, Lavabo como le digan en su país** ), el chico obedece y ve el fregadero con un liquido verde oscuro desbordado cayendo al suelo y curiosamente burbujeando - Que, asco, c-creo que, voy a - Lana se sostiene su boca asqueada.

\- Oh, entiendo, ok linda, yo me encargo, tu ve a la sala - Rex baja a Lana de la mesa y esta sale corriendo a la sala - Muy bien, ¿Que tenemos aquí? - Rex camina cerca del lavaplatos y usa su control sobre el agua para poder ver mejor que obstruye la cañería pero no encontró nada.

Rex bufa y decide abrir el gabinete inferior para arreglar la tubería manualmente, sacó las herramientas y comenzó, al abrir la tubería por error gran parte del agua sucia empezó a salir disparada de la tubería mojando al peliazul sin poder hacer nada, Rex salió de ahí intentando limpiarse y solo ve que de la tubería empieza a salir mas y mas agua sucia hacia el piso de la cocina.

\- Oh esto es malo - se dice a si mismo.

\- ¿Todo bien Rex? - se oye preguntar a Lana en la sala.

\- Eh, si, todo bien, jeje, arreglaré esto antes del medio día - dice Rex convencido, Lana le sonríe segura de sus palabras, Rex vuelve a su tarea.

Después de varios intentos que consistieron en: Intentar volverse agua para atacar el problema de raíz, que salió terriblemente mal ya que no podía ver nada y terminó apestando; Desarmar el lavabo pieza por pieza que terminó destruyendo la base donde se encontraba originalmente el lavabo; optó por la ultima opción, Derretir los tubos del lavabo y volverlos a poner después de destaparlo, y así lo hizo, y el resultado . . . ¡No encontró nada!, ya eran las 11:45 de la mañana y Lana salió al mercado de la Ciudadela.

\- Ok, ya me harté - dice Rex con el lavabo en sus manos y los tubos de estos a un lado - ¿Que carajo esta bloqueando la tubería? -

Rex no lograba ver dentro del fregadero y miró justo donde iba y solo vio como de la tubería principal brotaba agua clara, eso no tenía sentido, el problema estaba en el fregadero y no en la tubería, pero en los tubos no había ninguna irregularidad, estaban totalmente limpios ( **Metafóricamente hablando** ), Rex no entendía lo que pasaba hasta que cuando levanto el lavabo y la luz del sol a través de la ventana no lograba pasar a través de la tubería del fregadero, notó que el problema estaba justo al inició de este, el chico agarró un cuchillo de cocina y removió el objeto, el resultado. . . Una cabeza de Barbie, la cara de Rex era tan difícil de describir, descubrir que la cosa que hizo que te cargaras casi toda la cocina era algo tan insignificante como la cabeza de una muñeca de plástico, después de pensarlo solo llegó a una sola conclusión.

\- ¡Sasha! - grita Rex desde la cocina, luego se escuchan unos pasos bajar del segundo piso, luego llega una pequeña niña de 7 años, de piel blanca y ojos violetas, con su cabello largo en color azul que iba degradándose a celeste, vistiendo una blusa negra y una falda blanca con zapatos negros.

\- ¿Si papi? - pregunta la pequeña.

\- Cielo, ¿Sabes porque tu muñeca estaba en el fregadero? - pregunta Rex mostrando la cabeza de la muñeca.

\- Ou, emm, jeje, eso puedo explicarlo :3 - dice la niña recordando.

 ** _Flashback en la madrugada._**

 _La pequeña Sasha Benkward era una pequeña muy activa, se despertaba siempre temprano porque le gustaba ver el lago en la madrugada, le gustaba también jugar a que ayudaba a sus padres en la guerra en la que ellos participaron ( **Ya que su madre le contaba esa historia algunos años atrás, obviamente una versión para una niña pequeña** ), mientras jugaba con sus muñecas llegó a la cocina._

 _\- Pum, toma eso malvada - decía la pequeña arrojando una muñeca a cualquier dirección - No dejaré que dañes a papi - seguía la niña, al ir por la muñeca nota que cayó en la cocina - ¿Aún quieres pelear?, serás regresada a tu dimensión - la niña busca algo que se asemeje a un portal dimensional y mira la tubería del fregadero, con tal inocencia intenta meter a su muñeca ahí pero esta queda atorada - Uh oh - la niña intenta sacar su muñeca de ahí pero solo logra sacar el cuerpo - Doble Uh oh - la niña ve el sol salir y a los cuccos cantar, rápidamente se asusta y sale corriendo a su habitación haciéndose la dormida._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Rex escuchó la explicación de su hija y en parte sabía que parte de a culpa recaía en el y en Lana, a ella por no decirle que no imitará lo que su madre le contará y a el por llegar a la casa en portales dimensionales.

\- Ok amor, ve a tu cuarto pero ya no hagas eso, tu madre se asustó bastante al ver la cocina así -

\- Esta bien papi - la niña se va a su cuarto y Lana llega.

\- Hola amor, ¿Lograste repararlo? - pregunta la peliceleste.

\- Si, esto causó el problema - Rex muestra la cabeza de muñeca.

\- Sasha - dice Lana mientras Rex asiente, Rex volvió a ensamblar el fregadero mientras Lana sostenía una pequeña platica con su hija, al final Sasha fue a su habitación, su castigo por atascar el fregadero era limpiar su cuarto una semana.

\- Listo linda, como si nada hubiera pasado - responde Rex algo cansado.

\- Gracias amor - Lana iba a besarlo pero se aleja un poco asqueada - Ughm, amor, creo que deberías -

\- ¡Oh cierto!, perdón linda - Rex sube al baño a ducharse después de la mañana que tuvo, al estar en la ducha notó que el agua no salía - No ahora por favor - Rex golpea un poco la regadera y el resultado fue un poderoso pero asqueroso torrente de agua verde y sucia saliendo de la regadera - ¡Sashaaaaaaaaaa! - se oye gritar a Rex desde la ducha mientras la pequeña, después de terminar de limpiar su cuarto sube a una especie de Velocirraptor de dos metros de altura color azul degradándose a blanco con cola amarilla y larga que terminaba como una especie de látigo, la criatura miro confundido como la pequeña se subía a su lomo.

\- ¡Corre Tio Raptor, Correeeeeeee! D: - la bestia obedeció y empezó a correr por la pradera mientras Rex seguía intentando salir de ese torrente de agua sucia, ¿Con cuántas muñecas había jugado Sasha en la madrugada?, y mas importante, ¿En que tuberías las dejó regadas?

* * *

 **¿Alguien quiere ver como Rex destruye las tuberías de su propia casa para buscar cuantas cabezas de muñecas su hija dejó?, pues se aguantan por que esta historia solo tiene un capitulo, como sea, este fue el reto de Junio del foro Anteiku, si les gustó la historia dejen review y si no les gusto, ¿Pues qué se le va a hacer? yo no puedo controlarlos, ¿O sí puedo?, ¿No?, Ow, está bien, espero que esta historia les haya mínimo sacado una risa, sería todo por mi parte, ZarcortFan, fuera.**


End file.
